


The one

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Yukimura always thought he knew his own mind.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gilli_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_chan/gifts).



> Creation: 2020-09-06  
> Creation: 2020-09-23  
> Creation: 2020-09-23

''You shouldn't always stay this late, Seiichi.''

Yukimura looked up into closed eyes but smiled anyway.

''Dully noted.''

Yanagi took a seat beside him, settling his tennis bag comfortably against his knee.

''You can't force him to see you as more than a friend, Seiichi.''

Yukimura sighed, leaning back as far as the hard wood allowed.

''Can't I?''

Yanagi's eyes remained closed.

''There is nothing to gain on the path you're walking on.''

''Now you sound like him, too.''

''Which one?''

Yukimura startled but smoothed it over with a resettling on the bench. Yanagi wouldn't let it go however.

''Which one, Seiichi?''

Yukimura's answering sigh was drawn-out into a long, deep breath before the bluenette abruptly stood, picking up his backpack.

''I'm locking up now.''

Yanagi stood as well, as if nothing had transpired.

''Of course.''

They parted ways at the school gate after their usual goodbyes, not exchanging another word on the aforementioned matter.

For Yukimura the walk home was relatively short, though today it seemed to take ages and even when he was finally laying on his bed Yanagi's question still resonated through his skull like a gunshot. He hadn't even realized the truth himself until it had been uttered aloud, phrased as a question. 

A question he had no immediate answer to.


	2. Chapter 2

Which one?

Which one? The question didn't leave Yukimura again. 

Not during his dreams. Not during school the next day. Not during club activities. 

All of the regulars noticed something was off but they knew better than to say something. 

Sanada kept watching him out of the corner of his eye, leaving Yukimura no chance of regaining some sense of normal self-awareness.

When practice was finally over Yukimura was the first to leave, only mentioning on the way out that he expected Sanada to lock up then left under the scrutinizing gaze of Yanagi.

His feet brought him to the park, his mind still too much in turmoil to help him.

Which one?

It was like a whisper. 

Leaving no room for much else.

When he looked up again, he stood in front of one of the courts.

A match was in full play, though it was more the players that were of interest to him now than the game itself.

Atobe and Tezuka. 

An unlikely combination to come upon so far from their respective areas. Especially because Atobe was rumored to have private courts at each of his houses.

But they were here. 

Both of them.

The match itself though was so intense it took Yukimura's breath away.

He continued watching. Letting himself be swept up in the moment. Entranced by the display of strength, determination and obvious love for the sport. This was only topped by the sheer pull the two seemed to have on each other. 

The only comparison Yukimura could come up with was intercourse and that should have made him blush for both of his rivals. But it didn't. Instead, it made him aroused. Something he could even less deal with right now.

Then his mind whispered its question again and Yukimura turned his full attention back onto the game, now more confused than ever before.

Which one?

Which one?


	3. Chapter 3

''I saw them yesterday.''

Yanagi had been about to leave when the sentence was uttered and stopped short, instead settling onto the bench like he had the first time.

''They were having a match in the park.''

When Yanagi didn't comment, Yukimura continued with the more emotional aspect.

''They were breathtaking.''

Yanagi's eyes opened for a fraction of a moment then closed again.

''Did you find your answer?''

''To be honest, I am even more confused now.''

Yanagi nodded once.

''You now know that there's no room for someone else between them.''

Yukimura's smile was sad.

''Yes.''

''I'm sorry, Seiichi.''

''No. You were right to push me to consider my own mind before I did something to embarrass myself. Now I'll just be alone forever. Though it does sound like a bitter-sweet deal.''

''Forever is a long time.''

''But that is what it will take, isn't it? I can't have either of them.''

''They won't love you, no.''

Something about the phrasing seemed off, making Yukimura look up, right into dark-brown eyes.

And then it clicked.

''You are in love with me.''

''Yes.''

''How long?''

''Since the first day we met.''

''But… I chased others all the time. You just stood by. You even helped. You…''

''I did what I thought you needed - as a friend. I could only hope you might see me in a different light some day.''

Yukimura sighed.

''And now that I have, I don't know what to do about that either.''

Yanagi gently put an arm around the bluenette's shoulders, giving him something to focus on.

''You don't have to do anything. If you want to give this a try, we can start by simply spending a bit more time with each other.''

''Outside of club activities.''

Yanagi smiled at the tone. Of course Yukimura would feel the need to lighten the mood with a jest.

''Of course.''

''Well, there is this new vernissage I wanted to have a look at.''

''I'll get tickets.''

Yukimura's answering smile was soft. Yanagi had obviously spent some time on this already, without even the hope of his efforts ever coming to fruition - until today. 

''I'd like that.''


End file.
